Over Another Kind Of Rainbow
by Karawen
Summary: Jane has been working relentlessly to find a way to Thor. She finally believes she may have found it, but she has a large feat ahead of her, both in executing her plan and in gathering the appropriately prepared materials, and she has no real absolute evidence that her plan will work as expected.


Over Another Kind of Rainbow

(As an overall disclaimer I would like to add that these characters are not of my creation, and are not my property. This story follows from the end of the latest Thor Movie, and may have inaccuracies. It also has nothing to do with the comics; any resemblance thereof is purely coincidence.)

Chapter 1 Nerdy Girls Love Guys From Outer Space

"I found it! I **REALLY **think I found it!" I exclaim wildly, so frantically excited that I must look borderline demented in my glee. I'm clutching my little silver flip phone as though the response I receive from it will help me make my discovery fall even more into this plane of reality, as though I know it can't quite be real. "Geez! Calm down, before you trip over something…or back into someone." Darcy replied back, with her usual amount of helpfulness and support. "I'm on my way she said, "I'll bring Dr. Selvig too, he…." I didn't really catch the rest. In fact I sort of started hanging up the phone after she mentioned bringing the doctor. Only one thing really has my attention now, just one thought…..I find him now. It isn't that he can hold a beer stein like I can hold a coffee mug, it isn't that he makes Arnold look like an awkward school boy, it isn't even his wavy blonde hair, or the slightly cocky smile I miss most. The look in those eyes, the look he has when you he's told you he is going to do something. There's a fiery determination, and a deep stony depth that reflects his conviction, and something else…some unspoken words his eyes tell me….I miss that the most. I am sure I did not dream that look in his eyes.

My beautifully constructed mental image snaps away to the sound of keys jingling and my old worn out front door creaking open. Yes….my house. Okay. One, I lost funding because I refused to research anything else, this was the one discovery that meant the most, the only one I had left on Earth as far as I was concerned. This little tiny fusion of different crystal lattices combined with just the right amount of gamma radiation and placed in the last spot where my prince's Asgard had been connected to Earth, on the exact same day and the same time, 5 gut-wrenching, heartbreaking years later…..it might get me to him. I can only hope. The second has a lot more to do with the fact that the government likes to take my things, and they share just like a two year old; I don't get them back until they've been chewed up, pulled apart, and made unusable.

Dr. Selvig and Darcy came in talking about ninety miles a minute. I pull out my schematics and my crystal and they fall…..well quieter. Darcy never shuts up, I should warn you….you will go insane. "My project is really pretty simple. I have the crystal I need, I know the day and time it needs to be back here and what spot exactly it needs to be in, but the crystal needs to be charged it needs energy; a lot of energy, in the form of Gamma radiation. I show them my next part of the plan on paper. It does look crazy, I'm hoping all the detail I've put into it might maybe help me convince them that this will work. "So….what happens is this," I say after seeing their stunned faces, "I need the closest thing to a star man can give me, I'm just going to borrow it, for a night…or two." I see disbelief lingering on both of their faces. Darcy's eyes are cast toward the ground to avoid looking at me, one of Dr. Selvig's hands combs through his mostly grey hair as he looks with big bug eyes at my plans for larceny and unlawful entry.

I start in before they can start tearing my idea down. "It's not a matter of if I can do this, I will do this. I won't let it not work, I don't care what it costs me." There's a long silence so I add. "You can come along or not, but I'm on my way to charge this hunk of quartz up and get out of here."

No one follows as a stalk out my own front door, admittedly it hurts a little bit, but they will just have to see me off when I'm back with my charged up crystal. They have keys; they can lock it all up. I'm on my way, I think to myself, you gave your word you'd be back for me….and you aren't…what does that mean? I shake my head to clear the thought, and shove my keys into the ignition. I'd love to say that the engine of my fast get-a-way sports car roared to life, but it would be much more accurate to say with a few pumps on the gas I got my white clunker van to take me and my equipment to where else but Albuquerque, New Mexico. It was the home of Sandia National Laboratories, who owned and operated their very own state of the art Gamma Irradiation Facility…..guess what was there, in large quantity? I suppose you can see why the wise old Dr. and my long standing mentor went a little bug eyed, he kind of warned me against this the last time too.


End file.
